Comedy World: Escape From Deadl E. Cheese
This notice only applies for the plot. Credit to Konnichiku, WilliamWill2343, and PB&Jotterisnumber1. Escape From Deadl E. Cheese is an episode from Comedy World. It's also a television special, as the episode length is 90 minutes. Synopsis Eric, PC Guy, their schoolfriends, good users, and characters from different shows go on a trip to Chuck E. Cheese's. At 9 PM, closing time, everyone gets locked out and suffer the consequences. Trivia *'RUNNING GAG: 'PC Guy checking his watch. *This episode of Comedy World is included on the DVD, Deadl E. Cheese Disorder. Cast Transcript opens with Eric and PC Guy at a bus stop '''Eric: '''How long have we been here? '''PC Guy: 'watch Erm... one hour and thirty-one minutes. watch again It is now 5:06 PM. 'Sophie: '''We've been here since you arrived at the bus stop. '''PC Guy: 'gasp Sophie, how long have you been spying on us? '''Sophie: '''Long enough. '''PC Guy: '''Oh, I see. watch The bus should be here right... arrives in the scene ...now! '''Eric: '''Woo-hoo! This will be the funnest time of my life! '''Pikachu: '''Pika pika pikachu! (Translation: I agree!) '''D.W.: '''NO, WAIT!!! '''PC Guy: '''What the heck? '''D.W.: '''We're friends of Sofa the-- '''Arthur: '''It's "Sophie". '''D.W.: '''We're friends of Sophie the Otter. Can we come along, too? '''Sophie: '''Yes, my fellow friends. Hop in. It's gonna be fun! Whaddya say?! '''Eric: Yep. to the inside of the bus PC Guy: 'Looks like we'll be in for a long ride... '''SpongeBob: '''It can't be that bad. '''CodPlayerRussia: '''I agree. '''PC Guy: '''Maybe you're right. watch There has to be some way to kill time. '''Narrator: '''Forty-five minutes later. '''Bus Driver: '''We're here. Tip, please. '''N: '''Finally! '''PC Guy: '''Here you go. some cash goes inside '''Eric: '''This place is so gigantic. '''PC Guy: '''Indeed, it is. I'm going to get some pizza first. '''N: '''I will go hide under the Skytubes, because it's what I do. '''Eddy: '''This place better have jawbreakers! '''Double D: '''I highly doubt it. to Eric at the slides '''Eric: '''That's a looooong way down. '''Dallas: 'Shoves Go. screams while falling down the slide 'Double D: '''I don't mean to butt in, but I don't think it's deferential to shove people. '''Dallas: '''Oh, sorry. '''Double D: '''Apology accepted, but please don't do that again. falls into a ball pit '''Eric: '''That was... awesome. Dallas should push me off the slide again. '''Dallas: '''You talking 'bout me? '''Eric: 'gasps Please don't hurt me! to the arcade 'Sonic: '''This game is addicting! You want a turn, classic me? '''Classic Sonic: '...uh... 'Sonic: '''OK then. Classic Amy? '''Classic Amy: '...uh... 'Sonic: '''I guess that's a "no". to a bowling alley '''PC Guy: '''Watch this! bowling ball rolls down. It knocks down all of the pins Strike! '''Mario: '''Now, it's-a my turn. '''Bugs Bunny: '''Good job, doc. '''PC Guy: '''Thanks. '''CodPlayerRussia: '''That was a good hit! '''Sally Acorn: '''Good going! to the train ride '''SpongeBob: '''I just love the train ride! There's even a TV. '''Mina the Mongoose: '''A TV in a train? No way! '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah, that must be expensive. '''Patrick: '''Look, SpongeBob, your show is on. to Arthur characters at a claw crane '''Arthur: 'a quarter I hope I win. claw grips onto a toy. The toy falls out of the claw 'Arthur: '''Aw man! '''Francine: '''Better luck next time. '''Buster: '''My turn! to PC Guy and Eric in the ball pit '''Eric: '''CANNON-BALL! into the ball pit '''PC Guy: '''Good thing the lenses for my glasses didn't break. '''Eric: '''I wish this place would never ever close! '''Sophie: '''Speaking of closing time, we should go to the animatronic show. It's getting a bit dark out. at the animatronic show... '''Chuck E.: '''Good evening, visitors. My name is Chuck E., and our only purpose is to entertain you. Let's begin! Hit it, Jasper. '''Jasper T. Jowls: '''A one, a two, a one, two, three, four... '''Croc: '''Uh oh, where's my earplugs? '''Narrator: '''Many epic guitar solos later... '''PC Guy: 'watch 8:57 PM, we still have a couple more minutes. At 9 PM, we will be leaving. 'Caillou: '''Hey, don't start the party without ME! '''Eddy: '''Hey, aren't you that sore loser, Caillou? '''Oggy: '''Meow meow meow meow! (Translation: He's going to ruin our party!) '''Ash: '''Pikachu, THUNDER SHOCK! '''Pikachu: '''Pika... CHUUUUUUU!!!! '''N: '''Go get 'em! (5x) '''Caillou: '''WAAAAHHH!! I want my mommy and daddy! away '''Igor: '''OK, now where were we? by Pharrell Williams begins playing '''Sophie: '''Let's dance, everyone! dances. It lasts for about 3 minutes and 53 seconds '''Pikachu: '''Pika pi pika pika pikachu. (Translation: That was fun, but pretty tiring.) '''PC Guy: '''Okay, I'm going home with Eric. Nice seeing you guys. '''Announcer: 'by Night" by Hubert Clifford begins playing Attention everyone, Chuck E. Cheese's will become Deadl E. Cheese right now. There is no escape. You have been warned! 'Eric: '''AUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!! '''CodPlayerRussia: '''NOOOOOOOO! '''Sheeta: '''NO!! '''N: '''No! No! No! No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! '''Globox: '''We're screwed! '''Classic Sonic: '''I agree! '''Classic Amy: '''What will we do now?! '''Sonic: '''Whoa, they spoke! '''Shauna: '''I'm so scared! '''Igor: '''Everything will be OK, girlfriend. I hope... '''PC Guy: 'Eric We have to make it to the front exit, fast! Guy bumps into the door. It is completely locked. Alarm blares as the whole restaurant is put on lock down '''PC Guy: '''Okay, maybe the back exit. back exit is completely locked, too '''PC Guy: '''Oh no! The back exit is completely locked! '''Eric: '''What are we gonna do now?! '''PC Guy: '''I think... this is like Five Nights at Freddy's! '''CodPlayerRussia: '''Yea it does look like it!!!!! '''Eric: '''That's a fictional restaurant! '''SonicMan64: (Through the window) Oh, what?! Igor: Not in the GoAnimate World! Patrick: 'It looks like this is the end of us. '''SpongeBob: '''I don't want to turn into fish food! '''Twilight: '''Calm down, maybe there's an alternate way out. '''Reimu: '''Yeah. We can hide until it changes back to Chuck E. Cheese's. '''Evil Chuck E.: '''Hey kids, just wanna tell ya: There IS no way out! MINIONS, I NEED BACKUP! '''CodPlayerRussia: '''Not if I kill you with my Exo- Chuck E shuts his Exo off '''CodPlayerRussia: ' RUN!!!!!!!!!! starts running for their lives. Evil Chuck E. and the other animatronic figures are seen chasing the gang '''SpongeBob: '''No, please! I taste squishy! '''Evil Chuck E.: '''I don't care. Stop running now or suffer the consequences! to Evil Mr. Munch chasing Eric and PC Guy '''PC Guy: RUN FASTER, HE'S GATING ON US! Eric: 'Mr. Munch, why are you doing this to us? '''Mr. Munch: '''Because we hate children like YOU! Later... '''Sophie: '''OK, they lost sight of us. Now how will we escape? plants a TNT on the wall. Everyone backs up. It explodes, making a hole in the wall. Everyone continues running '''Sophie: '''It's kinda dark in here. Anyone have a flashlight? '''Eric: '''I do. out a Mickey Mouse flashlight. The light stops working after five seconds '''SpongeBob: '''This isn't your everyday darkness, this is your... ADVANCED DARKNESS. '''CodPlayerRussia: '''If I had my iPad here I have a flashlight on there. hand grabs PC Guy '''Eric: '''HE'S GOT ME, GUYS!!!! gives PC Guy a bomb pie '''PC Guy: '''Thanks. to Evil Chuck E. and Eric '''Evil Chuck E.: '''Now it is time to die! '''PC Guy: 'Chuck E. a pie If you let him go, I'll give you this. '''Evil Chuck E.: '''Uhh, thanks? Eric go and PC Guy run off. Evil Chuck E. eats and swallows the pie, only to find out it's a bomb pie. He explodes '''Sophie: '''OK, we have to see where this dark hallway will lead us. lights come on '''Kirby: '''Poyo! (Translation: Finally!) continues running down the hallway. The gang sees a giant red door. They open it, only to see lava everywhere '''Rayman: '''Another door. it, only to find axes swinging '''Meta Knight: '''I like swords better anyway. '''CodPlayerRussia: '''Well Exo suits are better because of max strength. '''Meta Knight: '''Don't look at me like that! '''PC Guy: '''Another door at the end of this hallway! '''Marisa: '''And where do you think that will take us? '''SonicMan64: (Still looking through the window) Hm. And in good timing! I'll run off down, maybe cameo once more, but that's for another episode! (Leaves) runs to it. Sophie opens it. It leads to a dark room Eric: 'Hello? come on '''Sophie: '''A bedroom? enters the room '''PC Guy: '''I call a whole bed for myself! asleep '''Eric: '''Whoa, a giant indoor playground! PC Guy will miss all the fun! '''Reimu: '''Wow, an HD flatscreen TV! '''Marisa: '''There's also free coffee! to the coffee machine '''SpongeBob: '''I'm going to hit the hay. Goodnight people. '''CodPlayerRussia: '''Yep same here. '''Marisa: 'audible COFFEE BREAK! COFFEE RAIN! 'Narrator: '''Later... digital alarm clock goes off. The clock reads 5:59 AM. PC Guy hits the snooze button and goes back to sleep '''Oggy: 'down on beanbag chair Meow meow meow meow. (Translation: Hey, the news is on) except Oggy sits down on the sofa to watch TV into the TV 'News Reporter: '''This is GoAnimate news at 5, news reporter John speaking. Last night, at around nine o-clock, Chuck E. Cheese's became Deadl E. Cheese's. We will now go live and speak to a spectator. parent is seen at the Chuck E. Cheese's parking lot '''Bystander: '''I was on my way home and saw a Chuck E. Cheese's. The only difference was that the sign read "DEADL E. CHEESE'S" in blood-red letters. I peeked at the windows and saw people running while animatronics were trying to kill them. One of them had flamethrowers and chainsaws... it was crazy, man. Why would they do this to children, man? I'm filing a lawsuit, and that is the final straw. '''News Reporter: '''We will talk to another spectator. This time, it's a clerk. to the inside of Chuck E. Cheese's '''Janitor: '''It was closing time, which meant I had to clean the restaurant. As I was going to mop the kitchen, one of the animatronics was strangling a kid with its claws. Luckily, I put some mop water on it to put an end to that evil thing. My manager should give me a raise for that. '''News Reporter: '''Thank you, you two. After this commercial break, we will be back shortly. turns off the TV '''Joey: '''That was it? '''Dallas: '''Yup. '''Mario: '''Well, friends, I think it's-a time to-a pack our-a stuff. '''Sonic: '''It was fun while it lasted. '''Classic Sonic: '''I know. to PC Guy still asleep '''Eric: 'in PC Guy's ear PACK... UP!!!! 'PC Guy: '''GAAAHH!! EVIL ANIMATRONIC!!!! throws Eric to the roof. Crashing noise is heard Whoops. is seen packing their items to the outside '''Ash: '''So, I guess this is where we all seperate. '''D.W.: '''Arthur, we gotta get home, FAST, so I can watch the new episode of Mary Moo Cow! '''Classic Amy, Sally Acorn, and Mina the Mongoose: '''US TOO! '''Arthur: '''Okay, D.W., sheesh. '''Ash: '''Gotta get home to Pallet Town, see ya! '''N: '''And I am going to Accumula Town. '''SpongeBob: '''Patrick and I are going to return to Bikini Bottom. Nice seeing you guys! '''Reimu: '''Me and Marisa are going back to Gensokyo. Sayonara! '''PC Guy: 'watch Well, guys-- 'Sonic: 'laughs How many times are you going to check that watch? '''PC Guy: '''Whenever I need to. watch for the final time '''Classic Amy: '''Uh-uh, uh-uh. on the ground '''PC Guy: '''Eric and I need to get home. Goodbye, everyone! '''Everyone: '''Goodbye! to Eric and PC Guy back home '''PC Guy: '''It's so great to be home. Guy winks as the movie ends ''The End! Category:Comedy World (TV series) Category:Specials Category:KingKool720's stuff Category:Movies